The Note
by Quotedarkness
Summary: A note that will reveal all his feelings to her... Do you think it's over or is their new hope for them. sorry I suck at summarys


**A/N: This is my first story and hope you all enjoy it**

 **DRACO POV**

 ** _i'm not the girl that you see in the magazines, perfect face and perfect body, never be anyone but the one i am, who i am_**

I could hear her singing in the shower again… Every day is a different song but I can't help feeling like all the words mean something to her, I constantly wish I knew why, but I can't

I don't know how or when these thoughts started happening…I assume it's when we started sharing the head dorm rooms. I'm missing a lot of information in this story of my predicament but I need your advice, that's why I'm writing to you.

I remember the day she found out I'm the other head on the train and she found me sitting in the heads compartment, that fight went along the usual lines...

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think" I flashed my head badge and watched as her eyes widened with realization.

She uttered my name and then bolted like someone set fire to that amazing fluffy hair that resembles an autumn bush.

She must have gone to those two idiots that she calls her best friends who just happen to find their way to danger all the time endangering all our lives but anyway this isn't about them – this is about how I became so infatuated with her and singing in the shower.. You must be relieved finally knowing the reason I'm writing to you.

Yes I have been driven to the brink of insanity because of her singing and now I am writing a note to no one so basically to myself anyways it started on our first night in our head dorms..

Our conversation went something like this...

"Hey mudblood stay out of my way, something like this poof " I said this as I vanished one of the pillows on the couch in the green and gold room that was obviously decorated with the idea of trying to merge two houses and failing miserably in the appealing to the eyes department.

"As if I want anything to do with you, you nasty ugly ferret, and just so you understand if I poof like that pillow then you better not even act like you exist like that pillow that once did."

She stormed upstairs I heard her scream.

"No shrieking like the banshee that you are mudblood"

"we are sharing a freaking bathroom"

"oo The little Mudblood knows bad language.. Do you kiss your mother with those lips!"

Just as I turned around I saw her coming down the stairs holding something, I realized what she was about to do, from what I knew I was the only person in Hogwarts who did this at night well only because I didn't run into anyone on the way so actually I wasn't that sure but seeing her holding a…

towel on her way to the bathroom I knew I had to do something...

She snapped "That means WE going to have to coexist in peace we going to see each other every day in this room."

As I quietly summoned my towel I said, "As long as I get to shower first today, then my sweet little mudblood I will be as civil as I can"

"ha.a no way Ferret" she said as we both dashed up the stairs, she forgetting that I'm a seeker as well as stronger than her me forgetting that too I stupidly grabbed her. I touched the mudblood beaver I was holding her and it didn't strike me but when it did I foolishly loosened my grip and she took advantage of my moment of weakness like a true Slytherin and ran to the bathroom the only thing that got my attention was the bang of the door and reality struck me..

Anyways I walked downstairs and then upstairs and then downstairs again feeling slightly lost and confused and then I remembered who I and no girl can make me jittery. I am perfect and confident so I went upstairs once again getting ready to bang on the door when I heard it... The voice I'm writing about her voice, so amazing so sweet it consumed me and not in a bad way and I think that's when the thoughts started.

I started noticing other things like how her teeth aren't beaver like anymore, that her mouth has the perfect poutiness and there's always a natural smile on her face, I saw her helping out a 2nd year student and she didn't tell anyone, who from such a low class can be that kind it astounded…

My problem is that I noticed this about 6 months ago. I noticed little things about her like how she hardly eats chocolate and prefers Bartys every flavour beans to any sweets how she has mango as much as she can and at certain time she has this weird combination of some muggle snack I think it's called eet-sum-mores, she eats that biscuit with mince I know so fucking weird but it didn't gross me out… If someone told me a year ago that I would be falling in love with the likes of her I would have hexed their arses but here I am.

Just 6 months after actually staying with her I fell in love with her.. oh my fuck I just said I love her but she will never know because I will never tell her and even though I am not that harsh and mean to her she still thinks I hate her.

It's perfect because I am Draco Malfoy and she is Hermione Granger, the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess, the mudblood and the purest pureblood. Thank you my quill but I am done writing and have realized I wrote basically meaningless crap, she's about to come out of the bathroom and normally heads to this study area in our common room. So goodbye my dear parchment..

I crumbled the parchment and threw it into the bin next to the table...

A/N: so what do you think.. please review and I hoped you liked it

 **SONG LYRICS JAMALI LOVE ME FOR ME**


End file.
